CANADA X ALL :3
by olixus
Summary: Canadá no sabe que hacer para que lo dejen de molestar, esta bien que quería atención. PERO ESTO ES DEMACIADO!
1. Chapter 1 prologo

_**CANADA X ALL :3**_

Un día como todos, Canadá estaba sentado con kumajiro en brazos, hoy nadie lo había notado, sentado en la última mesa esperando a su hermano (**gemelo o lo que sea XD**) América, que estaba peleando con Inglaterra o eso creía por qué no lo veía, ni a Inglaterra, en realidad no veía a nadie cerca, era de…

**NOCHE!**(**y** **el pobre no se daba cuenta XD** )

Canadá: (suspiro) kumajiro, al parecer nos dejaron encerrados, de nuevo (**contare esa historia en otro fic LO PROMETO!**) Ku:… quién eres? Ca: Canadá… quisiera que algo interesante en mi vida pasara

**JUSTO HABIA PASADO UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! :3**

Al día siguiente:

Canadá estaba caminando cuando cuba se le acercó y le dijo:

Cu: hola Canadá, después vamos a tomar algo con Kenia ¿quieres venir?(sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo)

Ca: ¿eh?... claro (extrañado)

Cu: GENIAL! Digo… bien, nos vemos después de la reunión (se va corriendo)

**(Martín: y no falta decir que todo sonrojado. yo: Martín! cállate)**

Ca: kumajiro esto es extraño él nunca me habla a menos que me confunda con Alfred (América)

**AHORA LES PONDRE POR SUS NOMBRES SI?**

Ku:… quien Matthew?

Ca: juan (**cuba**) nunca me ha… como me llamaste kuma?

Ku:… Matthew

Ca:… seguro mama iggy tiene algo que ver en esto, el usa magia ¿no? Por qué dudo que allá sido noruega no?

Ku:…quién?

Ca: olvídalo, ayúdame a buscarlo.

**Canadá y kumajiro "buscaban "a mama iggy XD pero por donde iban todos saludaban a Canadá, incluso algunos se sonrojaban al verlo, como maría (ucrania)**

Ca: algo raro está pasando kumajiro

Ku:…

Ca: kumajiro?

Kumajiro no estaba

Ca: (suspiro) donde te fuiste?, ahora debo buscar a kuma y a mama iggy y si alguien me escucho que dije eso Arthur (Inglaterra) me va a matar por decirle mama (suspiro) le pediré ayuda a alguien… YA SE! Le pediré ayuda a Bélgica

Ca: Bélgica! (**Y como todos saben que cuando Canadá está gritando parece que esta susurrando pero como nada es normal todo el mundo lo oye**)

Bel: Matthew! (se le tira encima)

Todo el que pasaba por ahí miraba mal a bella (Bélgica) porque…

**CONTINUARA… XD CUANDO TENGA INSPIRACION**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew y Bélgica estaban tirados AUN en el piso, la gente, ósea, las naciones, miraban mal a Bélgica que ni cuenta se daba, hasta que alguien exploto… GILBERT!…Y GILBIRD CON EL! XD

Gil: que crees que haces arriba de Matthew?!

Bel: cállate! (Molesta)

Ca: tr-tanquilos todos por favor (susurrando)

Bel: (se acurruca más en Matthew) **claro pensaba que Matthew le había dicho a ella en el oído**

Gil: (hierve de celos)

Incluso Ludwig (Alemania) podía cocinar una salchicha en el cabeza de su hermano, pero está molesto con bella como para hacerlo.

De repente Gilbert agarra a bella de los pies y la jala para sacarla de Matthew y otros como Ludwig y Alfred jalaban a Matthew de su lado para despegarlos…

Hasta que llego… KUMAJIRO!

Y Arthur XD

Ar: alguien me puede explicar por qué kumajiro estaba solo en la co… PERO QUE LE HACEN A MI POBRE MATTHEW! (Súper enojado)

Y Alfred por error dijo:

Al: MAMA ARTHUR! (Asustado)

Gil: IDIOTA! Nos condenaste a todos!

Ar:…como me dijiste Alfred? (mirada malévola)

Al:….( se había escapado)

Ar: vuelve aquí cobarde!

Ca: Arthur ayúdame! (Siendo estirado por bella y Gilbert)

Y justo apareció Francis (ya es obvio quien es no?)

Fra: MI BEBE! (Lanza a gil…por la ventana del 5 piso XD)

Ca:…(desmayado)

Fra: salgan de mi camino o los lanzo como Gilbert!

Todos se hacen a un lado al estilo militar XD

**CONTINUARE! ALGUN DIA XD**

Y QUE LES PARECIO, LO HICE RAPIDO, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFISSS ESO ME INSPIRA A HACER MAS FICS BYE-NYE!


	3. Chapter 3 canada x francis

CANADA X ALL:

CAP 3: FRANCIS X MATTHEW (XD)

Francia llevaba a canada corriendo hacia su habitación

Fra: uf, uf, tengo que hacer más ejercicio uf, uf

Ca: …X_X (desmayado)

Fra: no! Aguanta! (Gritándole en el oído)

Ca:…ugh…

Fra: háblame Matthew habla!

Ca:… NO ME GRITES EN LA OREJA! KUMAJIRO! MANIOBRA 3-4G!

Fra: que?! Matthew debes tener fiebre, deja que papa Francis te ayude a bajarla (sonrisa maliciosa)

Ku: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Gritando) **nooo enserió? ¬¬ CALLATE MARTIN!** (Lanzándose arriba de Francia)

El cual estaba tocando el trasero de nuestro pequeño e inocente canada XD

Fra: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kumajiro le mordió el trasero a Francis (en cámara lenta)… y justo Francia cayó arriba de canada, con kumajiro mordiéndole el trasero y dándole a canada un beso "_francés_" (**Martín: por dios, le está violando la boca! Yo: XD tiene razón**)

Después de todo es _"Francia"_ no? XD

Al final… NAH! Aún no termina

Kuma: grrrrrrrr (le muerde más fuerte)

Fra: ayudaaaa!

Ca: help me!

Llegan todos y agarran a Francis, lo amarran, le tiran a un pozo y lo sacan después de 5 horas para interrogarlo:

**Continuara… AHORA!**

Y aquí estaba Alfred con un sombrero de detective y ropa de negro y todo gris.

Al: muy bien… lo diré una vez más… QUE LE HICISTE A MI QUERIDO MATTHEW! (Enojado)

Fra: jamás lo diré! (Súper mega asustado)

Al:…

Fra:…

Al:… muy bien, entonces, te encerrare con Alemania!

**Todos sabemos que Francia le tiene miedo a Ludwig**

Ludwig se sorprende, el, por alguna extraña razón, quería ser encerrado con canada y sus revistas… alemanas

Lud: (sonrojado pensando en canada como neko con cadena (derrame nasal)

**CONTINUARA! XD**

"


	4. Chapter 4 EXTRA

Canada y kumajiro estaba buscando una puerta para salir de donde estaban encerrados… pero antes recordemos como terminaron atrapados:

**FLASHBACK:**

Matthew y kumajiro de vuelta se habían escapado de papa Francis por los pelos, pero esto fue extremo:

Ca: no puedo entender como papa Francis casi me emborracha no kumajiro?

Ku:… quién eres?

**(Recuerden que esto fue antes de que pasara la estrella fugaz)**

De repente, se escucha un ruido detrás de una puerta, canada como es tan inocente, va a ver qué hay detrás de la puerta, con kumajiro en brazos.

Ca: hola? Hay alguien aquí?

De repente siente como que alguien lo tira hacia la puerta y le cierra la puerta con llave.

Ca: ESPEREN! HAY ALGUIEN ALLI! AYUDA!

Pasaron las horas y canada sentía que pasaban días y nadie lo venía a buscar:

Ca: ayuda (el pobre ya estaba delirando)

Ku: tengo hambre…

Ca: lo se kumajiro… lo se

Se escucha un ruido de una puerta que nadie había visto ósea canada y kumajiro XD

Ca: una puerta?

K: …?

Canada la abre y siente como si se le hubiera caído un súper mega gorila en la espalda

Ca: PERO QUE?!

Del otro lado de la puerta estaban todas las demás naciones tiradas en el piso desmayadas y Francia estaba parada en medio riendo como un loco

Gil: (susurrando) canada corre Francia nos dio somníferos para dormirnos y hacernos algo corre

Ca:…

Ku:…

Fra:…hola canada (sonrisa maliciosa)

Ca: (retrocede lentamente)

Fra: quieres miel de maple? (esta era de color azul)

Ca: miel de maple azul?

Fra: (mirada de lujuria) JAJAJAJ!

CA: AAAAA! TE VOLVISTE LOCO!

**CORRE CANADA CORRE!**

Francia y canada corren por todos lados, uno huyendo y el otro tratando de agarrarlo.

Fra: No corras canada, toma miel de maple (sonrisa de gigante)

Ca: nooo!

De repente a Francia algo lo golpea en la nuca lo que hace que se desmaye

Fra: (desmayado)

Iván (**Rusia**) lo había golpeado con su tubería

Ca: Iván! Como no estas desmayado como los otros?

Iván: porque yo soy más fuerte que esos debiluchos (sonrisa infantil y siniestra)

Ca:… de acuerdo (sudando frio)

Fra: mierda… me olvide de darle a Iván un somnífero

Ca: conque más fuerte no?

Iván:… (Con un leve sonrojo) um

Al final Iván dejo a un medio muerto Francia en el piso, canada ayudo a mama iggy a despertarse y encerraron a Francia con Alfred para que diga porque lo había hecho dijo:

Fra: drogue a todos porque quería tirarme primero a Matthew y después a cada uno (puchero)

Todos:… que podemos hacer, es Francia, un país lleno de "amor" no?


	5. Chapter 5 EXTRA DE FRANCIA CORTO

**HOLAA!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**ESTE ES UN CORTO DE LO QUE LE PASO A FRANCIA XD… NO FUE BONITO**

EXTRA DE FRANCIA

Canada se pudo escapar de la carnicería que le hacían a Francis, que no querrán saber, fue horrible, se los contare (XD):

Fra: nunca me harán hablar! (Asustado)

Al:.. Bueno te encerrare con Alemania (enojado)

A ahí paso todo, encerraron a Ludwig con Francis, y como saben que Alemania es…, bueno ustedes saben por el día en el que estaban perdidos en la isla y apareció volando un trineo creo que era Finlandia, etc, etc. Y a Ludwig le dieron una colección completa de xxx alemán

(**Martin: si es un pervertido e Italia un estúpido inocente, yo: que te calles dios!**)

El pobre de Francia, digamos, que aun quiere dar amour a todos (en especial a canada y a mama iggy XD) pero a Ludwig no, ya le dio mucho amour Ludwig **XD junto a las revistas.**

Cuando Ludwig salió del armario (**Martin: en realidad salió del closet XD**). Salió muy tranquilo, en cuanto a Francis… tuvo que ir 4 meses a terapia.

Fra: dios, es tan malo dar amour a todos? Yo solo me expreso como yo lo hago, por algo soy Francia ¿no?

Lud: si, si lo es, lo que te acabo de hacer es como haces sentir a los demás cundo intentas encerrarte en el armario con ellos (serio)

Fra: pe-pero (cara de gato triste)

Lud: (se va con Italia y canada que estaba con Italia)

Fra: bueno yo ya tuve mi tiempo con canada y por desgracia también con Alemania ahora ¿Quién sigue para que este con canada? (sonrisa siniestra)

¿Qué tendrá que ver Francia con todo esto? No lo sé, pero lo averiguare LO JURO!

Dejen reviews: D

Me hacen feliz


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Cómo están?**

**Este es un canada x gupta!**

CANADA X ALL: CANADA X GUPTA!

Después de haber escapado de Ludwig (que lo miraba, según él, raro como con… deseo, bueno dejemos eso de lado) e Italia (que lo mirara sonrojado)

Ca: no entiendo por qué todos me miran así, de papa Francia me lo esperaba pero de Alemania no (suspiro)

Canada caminaba hacia la cocina, esta hambriento, comería panqueques con mucha miel de maple (miel de maple sola para kumajiro)

?: Da?

Ca: (se da vuelta)

Canada se da vuelta pero cae al suelo del susto ya que Rusia esta atrás de él sonriendo falsamente.

Ru: hola canada ¿quieres ser uno conmigo? Da ^^ así Rusia y canada vivirán juntos

Gupta (Egipto) pasaba por ahí y vio que Rusia iba hacerle algo a canada-kun (departe de Japón XD)

Gup: que le haces a canada Rusia? (serio)

Ru: oh nada camarada gupta, solo le preguntaba si quería ser uno conmigo ^_^

A gupta no le hizo gracia que dijera eso y se enojó.

Gup: Déjalo en paz ¿quieres? Él no quiere ser uno contigo. Y si quisiera tendría que ser alguien que lo quiera de verdad (se sonrojo levemente) no alguien que lo quiera para satisfacerse (mirando de reojo a Rusia)

Gupta pensó en él y canada abrasados bajo la luz de la luna)

**QUE ROMANTICO ¿NO?**

Rusia y gupta se pusieron a pelear a ver quién se quedaba con canada (claro que canada ni cuenta XD)

Cuando se dieron cuenta, canada se había ido, a su habitación lentamente (si no los dos se daban cuenta que él quería escapar y canada tendría problemas XD)

Rusia y gupta fueron a buscar a canada por todas partes, Rusia no pudo seguir por que Natalia (Bielorrusia) se lo llevo para "cazarse con él" lo cual no paso por su hermana maría (ucrania)

Gupta lo busco por todos lados. Hasta que lo encontró en su habitación, lo bueno es que Alfred, Francis y Arthur no estaban.

Gup: Matthew ¿estás bien?

Ca: si, solo un poco confundido.

Gup: y si te aclaro la mente?

Ca: cómo?

Gupta se acercó lentamente hasta besarlo tiernamente en la boca, gupta gustaba de Matthew y ahora que podía besarlo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

Gup: ¿quieres seguir? (preocupado)

Ca: s-si (sonrojado como los tomates de España)

Gupta y canada, bueno se besaron, acariciaron y demás, estaban a punto de hacerlo, gupta iba a entrar en Matthew cuando:

Al: DEJA A MI INOCENTE MATTHEW MALDITO LOCO DE LAS PIRAMIDES!

Alfred, Francis y Arthur entraban rápidamente y miraban a gupta con celos y envidia.

Sacaron a gupta a patadas, cuando lo tiraron afuera le tiraron su ropa por la ventana, por lo cual gupta tuvo que ir desnudo hacia se habitación, por lo cual Turquía se burló por que tuvo que taparse su parte noble con una hoja XD

Gupta se enamoró más de Matthew e iba a conseguir su amor, quiera su familia o no pero antes:


	7. Chapter 7 ESPAÑA

Hola!

Por una petición que me dio una amiga voy a hacer el Cap. de España x canada DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS ABAJO!

Después de echar a gupta de la habitación y encerrar a canada con mama Arthur (ósea mama gallina) para que le hable de como tener s_ y sus precauciones.

Después de una laaaarga charla:

Ar: lo entendiste?

Ca:… quiero un psicólogo, creo que me traumaste la infancia Arthur 0_0

Ar: tu tranquilo, es normal en la vida, ahora ve a dormir si ^^

Ca: p-pero son las 3 de la tarde (extrañado)

Ar: dije a DORMIR! ^_^*

Ca: bueno (susurro)

Después de fingir dormir hasta que Arthur se fue a pelear con Alfred, salió de su cama rápidamente porque sabía que Arthur por más hombre que fuera, tenía un sentido maternal, que le decía que algo iba mal con uno de sus cachorros (XD)

Ca: oh no, ya puedo escuchar a Arthur subiendo rápidamente y a Alfred siguiéndolo animando para que algo malo pase, estúpido Alfred ¬¬ VAMOS KUMAJIRO (susurro) escaparemos por la ventana ^_^

Ku: pe- pero soy un oso no un ave

Ca: dije a la VENTANA ^_^****

Ku: ya veo de done sacaste el lado mandón (susurro)

Ca: que dijiste?

Ku: na-nada…

Canada y kumajiro saltaron por la ventana y fueron a buscar a cuba y a Kenia para ir a tomar algo.

Al final casi todo termino mal, Kenia y cuba se emborracharon, intentaron tirársele a canada para estar arriba de el pero parece que el otro se dio cuenta de la intenciones de los otros y como por ahí iba Alfred le dijo que se quedara con ellos mientras él iba al baño pero mintió, se largó de ahí porque ya veía venir a Arthur buscándolo, así que, se llevó a kumajiro con él para que no vea la carnicería que darían Arthur y Alfred.

Ca: de la que nos salvamos kuma

Ku:…si eso estuvo cerca no?

Ca: si ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos

De repente ve a Arthur y a Alfred del otro lado del pasillo aparentemente, buscándolo.

Matthew se metió adentro dentro del primer cuarto que vio, que era el de España.

Ca: uf, acá estaremos a salvo kuma

Ku:…

Ca: kuma?

Kumajiro se había vuelto a escapar

Ca: no entiendo como lo hace, hace un minuto estaba aquí, debe ser por la magia que le dio Arthur (suspiro)

**Y ESE SERA OTRO CAPITULO EXTRA: D**

Alguien carraspeo en donde estaba la puerta del baño (así es, cada nación tiene su propio baño)

Canada se dio la vuelta lentamente, pensando que era gupta, que estaba siguiéndolo por todos lados últimamente

Ca:…(suspiro)

No era gupta, que alivio, pensó ya que si no gupta lo intentaría violar, otra vez

Era España, que estaba con una toalla de baño en la cintura, que alivio…espera, QUÉ?!

Ca: España?! P-perdón por entrar así a tu cuarto, no sabía que era tuyo, discúlpame (se iba a ir rápidamente cuando…)

España lo agarro de la mano para que no se valla y lo deje ahí, solo.

Lo tiro a la cama y se puso arriba de él, pero en el camino se le cayó la toalla mostrando su…

ROPA INTERIOR DE TOMATES! XD

Canada se rio mentalmente pero tardo mucho en darse cuenta, ya era tarde, España ya le estaba sacando la ropa y a la vez besándolo en la boca y el cuello, lo cual le hacía cosquillas.

Ca: pa-para por favor jajaj que me haces cosquillas para!

Cuando se dio cuenta (pero que distraído XD) Antonio le estaba sacando los boxers (que eran de ositos XD) y le pregunto:

Anto: lo haré lo más cuidadoso posible que pueda si? (sonriéndole)

Ca: q-que? (sorprendido)

Ya los dos estaban desnudos y España ya estaba entrando lentamente cuando…

Gupta y Francis: aparecieron y empujaron a España antes de que entrara totalmente, eso a canada le resulto un alivio, estaba un poco mal porque sabía lo que le esperaba a España, o a él, ya que esta era la habitación de Antonio, no la suya

Gup y Fra: se puede saber que le haces a mi pequeño Matthew Antonio?

Gupta y Francis se vieron a los ojos y se dijeron al mismo tiempo: tu Matthew, no es mi Matthew, es mi hijo, yo estuve con el decían

Ca: (se estaba cambiando rápidamente antes de que algo malo pase y salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación)

En cambio, España agarro a cada uno y los tiro afuera de la habitación, por arruinar SU momento con su adorado Matthew.

Anto: yo estaba a punto de ser uno con canada cuando ese par de bobos aparecen de la nada y se llevan a mi amor verdadero (dijo molesto)

Al parecer España se unió al grupo "como ser uno con canada sin ser atrapado por su familia" el cual fundo Rusia, lo cual me recuerda que tengo que hacer un one-shot de china x Rusia que les parece mi idea?


	8. Chapter 8

HOLAA!

PERDON POR NO MANDAR FICS, PERO ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA Y CON TODOS LOS TRABAJOS, EXPOCISIONES ORALES Y DEMAS NO TENGO TIEMPO DE HACER FICS, PERO AQUÍ MANDO UN FIC! :D y de nuevo… GOMEN

CANADA X INGLATERRA:

Después de que canada fuera casi violado, (otra vez), fue retado por Francis, besado para que practique (de parte de su _"querido" _hermano Alfred), y ahora le tocaba a Arthur:

Ar: estás loco?, un caballero jamás haría eso (enojado)

Ca: pe-pero tú siempre lo haces con Alfred y Francis… (Susurro)

Ar: e-ese no es el punto! yo soy más grande que tu (indignado)

**Y si, quien no estaría avergonzado al saber que tienes a un americano que es menor que tu besándote y a un francés seduciéndote, sin decir que los dos son rubios de ojos azules?...**

**Mejor no hablo -_-**

Ca: pe-pero Alfred tiene mi edad y es el que está arriba (apenado)

Arthur **se** sonrojo

Ar: co-como lo sabes? (asustado)

Ca: su pieza no es anti-ruido, y mi pieza está al lado de la de Alfred, las paredes son muy finas y la pared tiene un agujero (sonrojado)

**Nadie tuvo que decirle de donde vienen los bebes al pobre de Matthew XD**

Arthur estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate de España-Antonio

Arthur se va corriendo, pero sin querer y sin darse cuenta, mama iggy hace que tropiece y que Matthew se agarre de su estupenda cintura y lo llevara arrastrado hacia su habitación

Y todo eso en cámara lenta XD

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de súper cejas (XD), este se tiro en su cama y empezó a llorar

Ca: he-hey Arthur, por qué lloras? (preocupado)

Ar: como entraste (con voz quebrada)

Ca: hiciste que me tropezara y que me agarrara de tu cintura, lo cual no fue un viaje muy bonito, y me vas a responder?

Ar:… por-porque… (Se queda mudo)

Ca: vamos, dimel…

Ar: ES QUE, CUANDO YO BESABA A ALFRED, YO PENSABA EN TI, NO EN AMERIACA! (Grito)

Matthew pov: punto de vista de Matthew

Yo pensaba, que era algo más común, pero decir que cuando besaba a mi hermano GEMELO, pensaba en mi…, no lo pude soportar, d mi papa Francis sí, porque él es un um… pervertido, de mi hermano Alfred también, con la excusa de que era un héroe para besarme, pero de mi mama iggy (XD), no.

Hice lo más lógico que pensé, Salí corriendo, pero mi suerte y mi torpeza son tan malas, que tropecé con una maldita libro (porque decía magia negra?) y, para lastima mía, y suerte de mama gallina, termine arriba de mama Arthur (esto suena demasiado incestuoso XD) y bese por accidente a Arthur kirkland, país de Inglaterra (o lo que sea XD)

Iggy tomo el poder y se subió arriba mío, si así es, arriba de Matthew, pero en ese momento…

Al: hey iggy, no has visto a… (Mudo)

Ar:…

Al:…

Ca:…(sigue siendo besado XD)

Ar: (al fin deja de besarlo) pi-puedo expl…

Al:… CALLATE MALDITO ADORADOR DEL TE Y DE LA MAL COCINA! (Si que está furioso)

Arthur también se enojó y empezaron a pelear y a discutir

Ca: (suspiro) ya empezaron (empezó a irse lentamente, pero lo vieron y no le quedó otra que saltar por la ventana)

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

OIGAN!

EL QUE LEA ESTO OPINE, PIENSO HACER UN FIC DE VERDAD Y RETOS DE HETALIA, LO HAGO O NO LO HAGO? COMENTEN: D

Cap. 9: EXTRA DE CANADA: D

Después de saltar por la ventana del 10 piso…

Ca: ummm (pensando) no fue buena idea saltar por la ventana, no importa, estoy seguro de que… ME VOY A MATAR! (Llorando de forma chibi)

Pero justo lo agarro, por accidente, (si claro ¬_¬), Alemania, justo que pasaba con Italia:

Ale: pero qué?!

Ita y ca: (temblando de miedo por el grito)

Ca: (sonrojado y avergonzado)

Ale: (agarro a canada mas para sí) DISIMULADAMENTE CLARO!

Ita: ve! están lloviendo canadas -^^-, y donde llueven canadas, llueven también…. (No alcanzo a terminar el pobre)

Kumajiro cayo arriba de Italia, que no están fuerte, termino en el suelo con kumajiro encima

Ita: ve!, me rin, me rindo, no me pegues (llorando y con una banderita en la mano)

Ku: (se levanta y se lleva a canada a rastras)

Ca: (rojo)

Ale e Ita: (mudos y celosos de kumajiro)

Kumajiro se va triunfante

Después de un rato, canada y kumajiro comían panqueques con mucha miel de maple (en especial kumajiro) cuando…

?: (Tocando la puerta)

Ca: ahí va (va a abrir la puerta)

Eran Alfred, Arthur, Francis, gupta y Antonio

Todos: eh, hola Matthew ¿podemos pasar? (mandándose miradas asesinas)

Ca: eh, claro, pasen (dejándolos pasar)

Todos se miraron fijamente y se amontonaron en la puerta, tato que canada tuvo que moverse para atrás para no ser aplastado por la horda de sex… digo…. "compañeros que lo quieren _mucho_"

El que salió primero se abalanzo sobre Matthew, era gupta

Gup: (sonrojado, pero sin separarse)

Ca: (rojo, pensaba) "alerta, alerta, peligro de violación en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Gup: (respirando muy cerca de su cuello)

Y canada creyó que había lamido su blanco cuello

ca: eh, gupta, podes s-salirte de encima (rojo)

Gup: no…

Fran: SALTE DE MATTHEW AHORA MISMO, O JURO POR EL VINO QUE NO PODRAS DAR AMOUR A NADIE NUNCA MÁS! (Sí que se enojó)

Gup: (sorprendido)

Ca: (se había vuelto chibi y se había escondido detrás de la pierna de iggy)

Iggy: ya cállate montón de chatarra, si tu amenaza es peor que tus guerreros (enojado)

Fran: yo por lo menos puedo tener citas sin pagar por una (satisfecho)

Iggy: (avergonzado) SOLO FUE UNA VEZ!

FRAN: sí, claro (sarcástico)

Mientras estos 2 estaban discutiendo, vamos con gupta, Antonio y Matthew

Gup: "_rayos, casi lo hago_" (decepcionado)

Anto: "_ese maldito de Egipto_" (mirada asesina)

Matthew estaba en medio y podía sentir la tensión y mientras Antonio y gupta se miraban mal, el aprovecho y se escapó por la puerta

CONTINUARA! :D


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA!

PERON, PERO AQUÍ TRAIGO UN CAP PARA CONPENSARLOS POR DEJARLOS ABANDONADOS

DIGANME SI HAGO EL FICA DE VERDAD O RETO POR FIS

CANADA X ALL: LATVIA (letonia)

Canada después de comer con kumajiro, (y otros que no dejaban de verlo) caminaba, buscando a kumajiro (ya que Francis "sin querer" lo tiro por la ventana)

Ca: Kumamoto, donde estás? (recuerden que como kumajiro lo recuerda, canada no recuerda su nombre)

Pero se encuentra con:

?: (Temblando recordando a Rusia)

Ca?... hey Raivis, estas bien? (mirándolo y como su voz en muy baja y se escucha como un susurro)

Ra: (lo mira) canada! (Corre hacia el pobre Matthew, y cabe decir que con ojos de corazón)

Ca, pe-pero qué?!, tu tambi… AY! (Se choca contra el piso y con letonia encima)

Ra: (acurrucado encima de canada) eres tan cálido (siempre tan sincero, por eso lo quiero como niño shota XD)

Ca: he- hey letonia…

Ca:… raivis, puede salirse (estaba acorralado entre el piso y un MUY cariñoso latvia)

Ra: no, estoy muy bien así (se abraza más, si se puede, a canada XD)

Ca: pe-pero alguien puede venir y malpensar (sonrojado)

El pobre no quiere que maten a letonia XD

Le: no me importa (le estaba respirando en el cuello y lamiéndolo)

Y Matthew uso su último intento, sino, cedería a raivis

Ca: y si viene Rusia?

Ra: (se detiene) ti-tienes razón, yo de verdad quiero crecer, no quiero quedar aún más pequeño (de vuelta empieza a temblar)

Ca: pero no tienes que temblar, piensa algo bonito (le sonríe)

?: Si latvia, piensa en algo bonito, da? ^_^*

Ra: (tiembla como si hubiera un terremoto combinado con la fuerza de 10.000 ardillas chupa sangre: D)

Eh…exagere? ^^

Ca: oh… ivan, te estaba buscando, mi jefe y el tuyo quieren hablar de negocios, creo que quieren hablar de… combinar Rusia y canada

Mas tardo canada diciendo eso cuando estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la junta de sus jefes con, ¿un traje de novia? ¿Pero qué…?

Ca: ivan, a qué hora me pusiste ente traje, y encima es de mujer (lo voltea a ver)

Rusia estaba tarareando una canción (claro que en ruso) y estaba vestido con un traje ruso de novio

Iva: al fin mi camarada matvey será uno con Rusia, ya quiero la luna de miel (sonrisa macabra)

Ca: que?!, no Rusia, estas equivocado, no una unión de esa manera! 0_0

Ra: MATTHEW!

Ca: si raivis? (cada vez más lejos)

Ra: TE AMO!

Y cuando lo grito, todo el mundo pasaba por ahí

CONTINUARA! :D


	11. Chapter 11 PARTE 2 LETONIA :3

HOLA!

UN NUEVO CAP DE CANADA X ALL :3

DISFRUTENLO: D

LETONIA PARTE 2:

-TE AMO!

Y justo pasaba todo el mundo (y Prusia XD)

Todos: (miradas asesinas hacia raivis) ò_ó

Incluso sus hermanos! (Esto es grave)

Canada encontró a kumajiro, que se estaba comiendo el piso del hambre

-tengo hambre, algo de comer… CANADA! o por dios, nunca me dejes con ese tipo (señalando a la nada), intento pintarme y venderme como oso panda! Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME DIO DE COMER LA COMIDA QUE HACE MAMA IGGY, FUE HORRIBLE, NECESITO DE TUS RIQUISIMOS PANQUEQUES, AHORA! (Le grito)

-… a quien estas señalando? (extrañado)

-que no ves?, A ESE TIPO DE AHÍ!

Y justo pasaba china

-CHINA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE INTENTARAS PINTAR Y VENDER A KUMAJIJI, pensé que eras bueno, no como esos locos de ahí-con ojos llorosos.

-…que-aru?

-llorando-necesito un abrazo-

Y por arte de magia apareció…

Letonia!

-si quieres yo te abrazo canada, digo Matthew-sonrisa tímida-

-gracia raivis, pero no te estaban matando allí?-apuntando hacia la bola de idiotas de las naciones-

-si…pero logre escapar y no se dieron cuenta-temblando-

-…

-CANADA, bésame, te amo!-cayendo arriba de el-

-WAAAA!

Y china apareció con sus armas…de cocina XD

-ALEJATE DE CANADA-ARU!

-no él es mio-sacandole la lengua

-ALEJATE DE EL, O JURO POR EL MANGA, QUE TE CASTRO, QUE TE CASTRO HE DICHO-ARU!

-se pega como chicle-pensó canada-

-JAMAS! ni aunque me castres-temblando-

-hey esperen, tengo que ir a mi habitaciooooooooooon!-siendo jalado por china y letonia-

-mío

-que mío-aru!

-AYUDA!

De pronto Francia se levanta y dice:

-siento que canada está en problemas

-como lo sabes?-pregunto mama gallina

Porque…NO ESTA AQUÍ!

-les dije que tuvieran cuidado con letonia, es un bastardo hábil, muy hábil-comento estonia

-empieza la cacería de zorr…digo, empieza la cacería de letonia-con una escopeta que apuntaba a iggy

-oye…aleja esa arma de mi américa!

OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

-hey china, ya dejemos de pelear-cansado

-porque-aru?

-porque canada ya no está idiota, se fue hace como 6 horas

-LETONIA, porque no lo detuviste?, ahora mismo él podría ver que soy mucho mejor elección que tu-aru

-claro que no china, yo lo seria, después de todo yo soy más joven-sacándole la lengua

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!

-tu vejez no tiene sentido ¬W¬

-NO SEAS TAN INFANTIL-ARU!

-y no seas un amargado…

Y así siguieron peleando hasta que apareció Francia y los violo a los dos…NAH mentira, Francia nunca ara eso en mis historias: D…tal ves

OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-no entiendo kumajijo, porque todo el mundo esta tan raro estos días?

Y justo en ese momento entro….


	12. Chapter 12

Y AHORA, PERSONJES ESPECIALES, SE PODRIA DECIR XD

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Y justo en ese momento entro…

EL MISMO?!

PERO QUE RAYOS!

-ahhhhhhhhh!

-ahhhhhhhh

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que pasa aquí?!-grito Arthur

-mama!-dijo uno

-iggy!-dijo el otro

-…es mi imaginación o hay dos canadas?-dijo con miedo

-…-se miran entre ello-

-HEY MATTIE!, EL HERO NECESITA TU AYUDA, HERMANO…PERO QUE-susurro la última parte

Después de calmarse:

-muy bien, pensemos esto-dijo Arthur

-hay dos canadas-dijo Alfred

-sí, pero somos diferentes-dijo el segundo canada

-como que diferentes?, pero si son canada!-dijo América

-no sé si lo han notado, pero no somos iguales-dijo desinteresadamente

Y era verdad, no eran iguales:

El primer canada es como lo conocen, pero el segundo…

El segundo traía una campera roja en vez de un buzo como el primer canada, pantalones negros, no grises, y el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros, pero lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, y su personalidad:

Demostraba una personalidad desinteresada, y cada vez que miraba a América, lo miraba con odio puro, al igual que a Inglaterra.

-o…, tiene razón, no son para nada iguales

-…esperen un minuto-dijo canada-eso quiere decir que también hay un América, Inglaterra y demás naciones?

-…pues si-dijo e otro canada-pero me dicen matt, o llámenme con mi nombre, 2pcanada

-ósea que allá, en tu mundo, todos son 2p?-pregunto iggy

-sí, pero tengan cuidado con…

-…con quien _honey_?-dijo una voz

-que haces aquí?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

Canada, América e iggy se giraron lentamente solo para ver a

2P MAMA IGGY!

Era un sujeto muy extraño, tenía el pelo rubio-anaranjado, los ojos celestes y muchas pecan en la cara, y no falta decir que usaba colores pasteles y rosa

-quieren un cupkake?-les ofreció 2p iggy

-…no se ven tan mal-dijo América

-si-dijo Matthew que Iva a agarrar uno

-NO!-les dijo matt

(A partir de ahora a los 2p les voy a acortar su nombre y a los otros no)

-porque?-dijo iggy

-porque tú los envenenas-dijo una voz muy grave, pero no tanto como la de Alemania

-al, que haces aquí?-dijo matt

-como tu viniste aquí sin avisarnos, decidimos seguirte-dijo macabramente

-y justo entraron raivis y yao

-Matthew!- y pararon porque vieron a los 2p

-yao, creo que me golpeaste muy fuerte con tu patada voladora, porque estoy viendo doble

-no seas tonto-aru, que yo no golpeo tan fuerte, a decir verdad, yo también veo doble

-CANADA!-dijo raivis abrasando a matt

-te equivocaste de canada, niño-dijo burlonamente al

-eh?

-hola-dijo macabramente matt

-haaaaaaaaa!, protégeme canada-escondiéndose, ahora sí, del correcto canada

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJES DE CANADA-ARU!

-Y YO TE DIJE QUE ME OBLIGUES, VIEJO!

-INMADURO!

Y siguieron discutiendo, con canada en medio


	13. Chapter 13 2P!

Después de eso, matt, al y Matthew se hicieron buenos amigos:

-hey Matthew, te gustaría conocer a alguien?

-quien matt?

-bueno, no te he mostrado a mi oso polar

-TIENES UN OSO POLAR!

-claro que sí, si no, no sería canada

-…o, cierto-apenado

-…bueno, vamos a que lo conozcas-son riendo ladinamente

-pe-pero, ahora?

-claro tonto, sino va a venir al y ese idiota es insoportable-molesto

-no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto

-porque ese idiota me saco la oportunidad de que nadie me notara

-bueno, aquí es-dice macabramente

-…hey matt, porque estamos en el bosque?

-porque a mi oso le gusta la comida fresca

-…oh

-ven, vamos a buscarlo

-s-si

-aquí esta

Era un oso muy grande, era de color gris y tenía garras muy afiladas, demasiado

-AHHHHH

-que pasa Matthew?

-d-da mucho miedo

-lo sé-con orgullo

-y –p-por no querías que venga al?

-porque ese idiota siempre o quiere matar con su estúpido bate lleno de clavos-molesto

-bueno…volvamos a casa, si?

-suspiro-de acuerdo, Matthew-sonriendo de lado

-ya volví…

-DONDE ESTABAN?!

-t-tranquilo al, fuimos a conocer a el oso de matt

-Y PORQUE NO ME AHEY, NO SOY UNA COPIA BARATA, TU LO SERAS, AVISARON!

-porque sabía que tú lo intentaría volver a matar, grandísimo idiota!

-PERO MATTHEW PREFIERE PASARA EL RATO CON LA COPIA DE SU HERMANO MAS COOL DE TODAS, QUE UNA COPIA BARATA SUYA!

-HEY, NO SOY UNA COPIA BARATA, TU LO SERAS, VEGETARIANO AMANTE DE LA LECHUGA!

-AMANTE DE LA MAPLE!

-AMADOR DE LA ZANAHORIA!

-suspiro- ya volvieron a pelear, iré a mi habitación-caminando lentamente

-ESPERA MATTHEW

-que al?

-…te compre esto, si quieres, úsalo-dándole un regalo mal envuelto

-oh, gracias al

-yo igual te compre algo

-gracias matt-dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos

-ahora, ve a dormir Matthew

-sí, que descansen

-tu igual Matthew- y siguieron peleando

-suspiro- nunca cambian

-veamos, que me dieron

Al le había un hermoso pantalón con detalles de lechugas y zanahorias en el

-típico de al, a ver que me dio matt

Matt le había dado una hermosa remera manga corta con detalles de miel de maple por todas partes

-gracias matt, gracias al, me encantaron

CABE DECIR, QUE ERA PARA PIJAMAS

A la mañana siguiente:

-buenos días a todo…

TODAS las naciones estaban en su casa, y lo veían con su hermoso pijama

-….quien te dio eso Matthew?-pregunto el letón

-si Matthew, quien te lo dio, da?-con un aura macabra típica de el

-…matt y al- no le quedó otra más que responder

-…morirán castrados-dijo Alfred

-p-por favor no le hagan daño, por fis, ellos no hicieron nada malo, _no como ustedes-_dijo en su mente

-pe-pe Matthew, ellos…

-ellos que, Alfred?-dijo alguien

-FUERA DE ESTA CASA, IDIOTAS!

-o sino que, Arthur


	14. Chapter 14 RUSIA

NO ME ODIEN POR TARDAR TANTO, PERO LA ESCUELA ME ESTA MATANDO POCO A POCO!

BUENO, AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA GRANDIOSO Y SENSUAL FIC! XD

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooo ooooooo0000000000

O sino que, Arthur?-dijo Al con furia

-o sino, los…

- LOS OBLIGARA COMER SU COMIDA!-dijo Alfred

Prácticamente, todos salieron corriendo

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO IDIOTAS!-decía Alemania

-ve, espérame doitsu!-era Italia

Y así, cada una de las naciones se mataba para salir de ahí…

Y Arthur estaba en un rincón lamentándose

-era para que se fueran Arthur-decía Alfred

-IDIOTA!-le dijeron a Al y Matt a Alfred

-…ahora que hice para que se enojaran conmigo?

-CON LA ESTANPIDA QUE CAUSASTE, SE LLEVARON A MATTHEW CON ELLOS!

-…QUE?!

-ALFRED, TE VOY A MATAR!-decía Arthur, olvidándose de su melancolía por un momento, con un hacha en mano

000000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooo oooo

-…hay, mi cabeza me duele demasiado, quien me atropello?

-hola matvey, da?-sonriendo infantilmente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, RUSIA?!

Rusia le tapa la boca

-shhhhhhhh, nos van a descubrir, matvey-susurrándole en el cuello

-Suspiro inconscientemente- de que nos escondemos?

-…de tu familia matvey

-…?!

-tranquilo matvey, ya empieza lo bueno-sacándole el buzo y los lente

-suspiro-Rusia, que estas haciendo?

-matvey, vamos a jugar un juego, muy popular en mi casa-lamiéndole el labio inferior

-Gemido-que juego?

-…ya verás-

Y todo se puso negro para Matthew

Ooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooo00 000000

-bien, matt y Alfred irán a la izquierda, yo y Al a la derecha y Francia, iras con iggy, listo, soy un genio-dijo Arthur

-HEY, ESPERA, PORQUE TENGO QUE IR CON EL SICOPATA?!

-por qué eres una rana, y las ranas van con el que yo digo-dijo Arthur

-suspiro-bueno…todo por Matthew-dijo Francis

-bien…A BUSCAR A MATTHEW, Y RECUERDEN, SI ESCUCHAN RUIDOS RAROS, ROMPAN LA PUERTA COMO SEA, Y SI NO LO ENCUENTRAN, LOS CASTRARE, ANDANDO!

Oooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooo00000 000

-…hey matt

-que Alfred?

-…te gustan las hamburguesas?

-no, son un asco

-…te odio, ojala te mueras en las garras de la comida de Arthur

Y solo por esta vez, matt sintió un poco de miedo, solo un poco, ya que el miedo es de nenas, eso pensó matt

Ooooooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000 00000

-hey Arthur

-que quieres Al?

-crees que soy sexi?

-…QUE?!

-si crees que soy sexi

-ESA PREGUNTA ES MUY INADECUADA!

-pero lo crees, sí o no?

-…-miro hacia los lados-…bueno, solo un poco

Lo que Arthur no sabía era que Al llevaba un grabadora de voz, que grabo todo lo que dijo

00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000 00ooooo

-hey Francis

-que necesitas mon cheri iggy?

-es verdad que te gusta Arthur?

-pues claro que sí, sin él no podría vivir

-…pero yo soy igual que él, pero más amoroso-sonriendo macabramente

-cierto, pero…das más miedo que el

-pero puedo cambiar, por ti, lo que sea

Francis se imaginó una vida con iggy, y se dijo, por qué no?, puedo intentarlo no?

-…podemos intentarlo no?

-SI!, juro que no te voy a decepcionar Francis

-y yo juro que te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi dulce de fresa

-oh, y tú eres mi bombón de caramelo

Y se besaron y se amaron, pero después tenían que decirles a los demás, lo cual no era tan fácil

000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000ooo oooooo

-encontraron algo-dijo Alfred

-no, pero si esto-señalando las gafas y buzo de Matthew-estaban en un armario

-HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO, RAPIDO, QUIEN SABE QUE LE ESTA PASANDO?!

De repente, escucharon un ruido que venía de la habitación de Rusia

-…creen que lo tenga Rusia?-dijo Arthur

-no lo sé, pero porque no te vas a fijar Arthur?-dijo Alfred

-pero porque yo?!-los demás estaban tres metros atrás de el-suspiro-de acuerdo, iré yo, todo por Matthew-abriendo la puerta u viendo:

-PERO QUE?!-dijo Arthur

Lo que había ahí era…

Hasta el próximo Cap. de CANADA X ALL: 3

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000 000000000ooooooooo

Que les pareció este Cap.?

Espero que les haya gustado este Cap., después lo seguiré, lo juro por todo lo que tengo!

:D


End file.
